icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugoslav Ice Hockey League
The Yugoslav Ice Hockey League was the top ice hockey league in the old Yugoslavia. In 1939 Yugoslavia became a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. That year also, the country held his first national League, with Ilirija Ljubljana emerging as champion. The League folded in 1991, when the country split. Since then Serbia, Croatia and Slovenia have had their own national Leagues. Yugoslav League Champions *1937 : SK Ilirija Ljubljana* *1938 : SK Ilirija Ljubljana* *1939 : SK Ilirija Ljubljana *1940 : SK Ilirija Ljubljana *1941-1946 : Not Played *1947 : KHL Mladost *1948 : HK Partizan *1949 : KHL Mladost *1950 : Not Played *1951 : HK Partizan *1952 : HK Partizan *1953 : HK Partizan *1954 : HK Partizan *1955 : HK Partizan *1956 : SD Zagreb *1957 : HK Jesenice *1958 : HK Jesenice *1959 : HK Jesenice *1960 : HK Jesenice *1961 : HK Jesenice *1962 : HK Jesenice *1963 : HK Jesenice *1964 : HK Jesenice *1965 : HK Jesenice *1966 : HK Jesenice *1967 : HK Jesenice *1968 : HK Jesenice *1969 : HK Jesenice *1970 : HK Jesenice *1971 : HK Jesenice *1972 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1973 : HK Jesenice *1974 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1975 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1976 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1977 : HK Jesenice *1978 : HK Jesenice *1979 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1980 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1981 : HK Jesenice *1982 : HK Jesenice *1983 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1984 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1985 : HK Jesenice *1986 : HK Partizan *1987 : HK Jesenice *1988 : HK Jesenice *1989 : KHL Medveščak Zagreb *1990 : KHL Medveščak Zagreb *1991 : KHL Medveščak Zagreb :* - by default as the only club in competition. Yugoslav Cup Champions *1966 : HK Partizan *1967 : HK Jesenice *1968 : HK Jesenice *1969 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1970 : HK Jesenice *1971 : HK Jesenice *1972 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1973 : HK Jesenice *1974 : HK Jesenice *1975 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1976 : HK Jesenice *1977 : HK Jesenice *1986 : HK Partizan *1987 : HK Olimpija Ljubljana *1988 : KHL Medveščak Zagreb *1989 : KHL Medveščak Zagreb *1990 : KHL Medveščak Zagreb *1991 : KHL Medveščak Zagreb Teams Bellow is a list of teams that had participated. A number of these participated for only a few seasons, while others participated for many. *HK Jesenice *HK Olimpija *HK Bled *HK Slavija *HK Kranjska Gora *HK Celje *HK Maribor *HK Tivoli *HK Velenje *HK Partizan *HK Crvena Zvezda *OHK Beograd *HK Tašmajdan *HK Vojvodina *HK Spartak *KHL Medveščak *SD Zagreb *KHL Mladost *HK Sisak *HK Varaždin *KHL Karlovac *HK Bosna *HK Makoteks Skopje *HK Vardar Skopje See also *Slohokej Liga *Slovenian Ice Hockey Championship *Serbian Hockey League *Croatian Ice Hockey League *Bosnia and Herzegovina Hockey League *Panonian League *List of Yugoslav Ice Hockey League seasons *Yugoslav Ice Hockey Cup References *Book Total Hockey 2nd Edition (2000), Dan Diamond, Total Sports Publishing Category:Ice hockey in Yugoslavia Category:Defunct ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in Yugoslavia Category:Established in 1939 Category:Disestablished in 1991